


[Gifset] Leskel

by Dravenxiv



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fighting, Gifset, Kissing, M/M, Screenshots, Tags to be added as I go, caresses, modded witcher 3, one day I will think of better titles, rough-housing, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravenxiv/pseuds/Dravenxiv
Summary: Letho x Eskel is the ship I live and die on, so naturally I have been making gifs :)Mods I use to do this are the Geralt Doppler Mod by Parkan along with a variety of character swap mods, some of which are by Briarbird some of which I've made myself.Also, apologies, I ran out of chapter titles when I hit the modded brothel scenes**I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.**





	1. Kisses in Vizima




	2. Soft Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif originally made for wildartist4


	3. Rough-housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the guys get carried away when they’re rough-housing, good thing witchers are durable and heal quickly.
> 
> Eskel won this round


	4. Ass slap




	5. Summer time dancing

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head canon Letho is a really good dancer, he just doesn't get to do it very often.
> 
> Plus also, they look fucking adorable in flower crowns xD


	6. Midnight Kisses




	7. Boating by Moonlight

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

 


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gif wins the award for making me the most salty about how impossible it is to mod Letho out of his armour.


End file.
